Growing Up
by Arralee
Summary: Set after Bridle Path Pt 2, Mostly Phil and Stevie, but other characters are also in here.Saddle Club has to cope with the stress of growing up. Rated T, incase R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Bonnie Bryant does.

Based on the TV series, not the books, although Stevie's brothers are in the story.

Set after the first series. I changed the ending of the last episode a bit.

There's a lot of Stevie & Phil in this story, but Lisa and Carole are in it all the time too.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Growing Up**

**Chapter One: Petals**

Stephanie Lake sighed happily, as she stood behind the fence, arms outstretched, so her hands rested on top of it, and watched her horse Belle chasing Prancer around the field. Starlight and Teddy joined in, and Stevie laughed as the four horses galloped over the grass.

There was a rush of hot air on the back of her neck, and a deep laugh entered her ears. She blushed and smiled.

Phil Marsten, her boyfriend was standing behind her, pressed up to her back. His arms stretched out in front of him, going under hers, and past her waist, so his hands rested on the fence, just inside her own. She shifted her weight against him, and went back to watching the horses. Belle wandered over to them, and Stevie reached out to pat her neck. Belle nuzzled at Phil's hand, so he reached out to pat her to. Stevie smiled. She knew hoe fond of Belle Phil was. After all it had been Belle who had helped him win Stevie over, along with Lisa. The girl who always listened to both sides of a story with a logical and unbiased mind.

Belle nodded at Stevie and Phil, as if to say thanks, and then galloped back over to Teddy.

"Stevie." Stevie turned around, and leaned against the fence, to look at Phil.

XXXXX

"They're so sweet," Lisa cooed.

"Phil and Stevie, Starlight and Prancer or Belle and Teddy?" Carole asked. Lisa didn't answer, so Carole followed her gaze. She was watching Phil and Stevie. Carole smiled and then turned her attention back to the flowers she was holding. In order to give Phil and Stevie some time alone, they had made the excuse of wanting to pick flowers, so that they could dry them, to sprinkle on the tables at the Valentines party Pine Hollow was holding in a fortnight's time.

It was only a half-lie. They were going to sprinkle dried flower petals on the table, but Debra had bought roses for the occasion. Still, Stevie and Phil didn't know that.

"Come on Lisa." Carole called.

"Why?"

"Let's give Stevie and Phil some _private_ alone time." Lisa sighed, but followed Carole back into the meadow to look for more flowers. _Not that they actually needed any._

XXXXX

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Phil asked his girlfriend. Stevie's answer was a dreamy smile.

"It was just after Max and Deborah's wedding." She said. Phil continued their story.

"I'd just put Teddy in a stall, and you came out of Belle's stall as I walked past. We almost crashed.

Stevie took over again, "I took the opportunity to tell you that I was sorry and that I'd been stupid to let Veronica get to me, and that I liked you, a lot…

"I told you I'd always liked you, and then I gave you a hug." Phil cut in.

"When we came apart you left your arms going round me."

"My hands were on the stall door, behind you," Phil agreed, "Then Belle grabbed hold of my sleeve, and tugged on it. I got pulled into you. We were less than an inch apart, and you looked so sweet. You were blushing and smiling at me.

Stevie took over, again. "You touched your lips to mine and looked at me, then kissed me, but it wasn't exactly a kiss. You moved away too fast.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it." Phil said almost defensively.

"Well, I did," came Stevie's slightly annoyed retort. Her frown melted into a smile, "So you kissed me again, and that time it was a kiss." Phil smiled at Stevie, as she smiled back, her hands, which had been resting against his chest, slid up around his neck. She touched her lips to his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

He leaned her back against the fence, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Phil felt like he never wanted to let Stevie go, as she smiled into his jacket, and he breathed in the warm, floral scent of her hair.

After a while (A _heavenly_ while, as far as Phil was concerned), Stevie began wriggling. Phil stepped back, and he couldn't help noticing that she looked like she was about to cry.

"We should be getting back to the stables." She said quietly. Phil's face took on a disappointed look, before Stevie clasped his hand tightly. His face brightened, and the two headed for where Carole and Lisa were "flower hunting".

Carole was surprised when Lisa said that she could see Phil and Stevie coming. She'd expected to have to go and get them. She hoped nothing had happened. She knew how quickly Stevie's mood could change. When Phil and Stevie reached the two girls, Carole was relieved to see them holding hands, but she also noticed that something seemed to be bothering Stevie.

XXXXXXXXXX

So what's bothering Stevie?

Can Lisa, Carole and Phil cheer her up?

You'll just have to wait and see.

Next chapter: I Love You: Back at the stables, Stevie's clearly upset, and is ticked off with Phil who is determined to help her through her problem, whatever it is.


End file.
